Locked Up
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Everything he gave up was for a reason. That reason was lying on a bed with his eyes closed, orange strands of hair falling over pale skin with bruises and marks. Stanley Marsh looked down at his reason. Style.


I reccomend you listen to Lilium when you read this. It inspired me to write this as well as another upcoming Style story.  
Please R+R :)

* * *

Locked Up

Everything he gave up was for a reason. That reason was lying on a bed with his eyes closed, orange strands of hair falling over pale skin with bruises and marks. Stanley Marsh looked down at his reason, stroking a tanned hand against the sleeping boy's skin.

"Ky.." He whispered as softly as he could, kneeling down to the boy's beside and playing down the clipboard in his hands. He watched ebony eyes open slowly and the fear in them rise then fall as Kyle noticed Stan holding his arm.

The patient on the bed shivered as he moved to the side, allowing Stan to sit on the bed. The head of the clinic pulled the shaking boy into his arms and smiled as Kyle curled against him. "Are they gone?" Kyle whispered in a fragile, scared voice.

Stan buried his eyes in Kyle's hair, feeling a familiar burning sensation in them. So many times would he sit there and hold the boy for what seemed like days until the other would sleep, crying or screaming. Stan would stay. Just for his locked up little wonder.

"Yeah, Ky, they're gone.." He replied. But those weren't the words Kyle wanted to hear; he knew that. Kyle wanted to know when he would be gone. When he would be out in the world, no more medication, no more needles and no more straps on his arms, burning his flesh. "They're all gone now," Stan reassured.

Kyle nodded weakly and kept himself against Stan, his fingers pushing away the white coat the other wore as he pulled Stan off of the bed to stand in the middle of the room. Stan made no complaints as he was led through the wants of Kyle, but let his coat drop to the floor with Kyle's hospital gown; leaving only silk underwear for Stan to see.

Kyle looked up at Stan with a frightened look, but a trusting one all for Stan. Stan lent down, pressing his lips delicately to Kyle's and smiling peacefully as the gesture was returned with the same softness. Kyle's pale arms hooked around Stan's tanned neck as he pushed himself on his toes to reach the other boy easier.

Stan pulled himself away, and let them both sink to the floor at the sounds of Kyle's sudden choking sobs. Kyle fell against Stan's chest, letting himself be rocked as he clenched his eyes shut tightly.

Stan brushed his fingers against Kyle's hips, burying his face in Kyle's bare shoulder. "Come on, Ky.. You've got to get better.." He whispered weakly.

Kyle let a sob fall out of his mouth as he curled closer to Stan, opening his eyes and looking at the wall.

"Is it even possible!?" He cried loudly.

Stan smiled sadly against Kyle's skin and nodded - his hair brushing against Kyle's cheek as he moved up and pulled Kyle's wet face toward him. "Of course it is, Ky. That's why you're here.. T-To get better, yeah? Remember... remember our promise?"

Kyle nodded weakly, "Tell me.. again." He said softly. His sobs calming down, but the tears continued to fall over his lids and onto his cheeks, down his neck and onto Stan's shirt.

"We're going to get out of here one day, as soon as your better. We'll leave this clinic and go home.." Stan began, stroking Kyle's back softly - soothing the shivering boy.

"The house we bought before we had to come here?" Kyle asked, childishly.

Stan nodded slowly, "Yeah.. That house. The one Ken is looking after now." He replied softly, chin resting on the crown of Kyle's head, "We're gonna go back there, and we're going to buy that god damn dog that you always want.. we're going to let it loose in the garden the moment we get home and we're going to sit on a bench on our deck and watch it run around with Kenny's daughter and Kenny's gonna sit with us and tell us everything we've missed.. That'd be nice, right Ky?"

Kyle nodded.

"Kenny's daughter is beautiful," He told Stan, "Her hair is pretty, Stan.. Do I have pretty hair like her?" He asked, eyes dropping slowly as Stan rocked him. Stan's eyes burned again as he nodded.

"...Course you do, Ky.." He replied softly, his eyes hiding again in Kyle's curls, "Prettier than Ken's daughter.."

Kyle laughed weakly, "..You're such a girl.." He whispered softly. Stan let a sob hide against Kyle's curls as he nodded, tears wetting the orange strands he hid in.

"I know, Ky.." I know.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Kyle held a flower between his fingers, studying the colours of the petals and the pollen hidden away, smudging the stem and each petal as he eyed the flower closer. Kyle put the flower on his lap, smiling into the air as it hit his face softly, brushing his hair away.

"Clyde! God damnit dog!" Kyle turned to the glass door and grinned at Stan who ran out of it, chasing after that familiar black German Shepherd. Stan turned to face the grinning boy with a sigh and a playful glare. "I'm glad you find humour in this.." He teased.

Kyle smirked slightly, picking his flower back up and extending it toward Stan. Stan walked over and took the flower, pressing a kiss to Kyle's lips. "Your mother will be here soon, well.. all of your family will too.. And Kenny and his daughter. Wife's out apparently," Stan said with a shrug.

Kyle looked at the ring on his finger with a smile, "Okay," He replied softly, looking up at Stan with a gentle look in his eyes. Stan lent down as Kyle lent up and allowed their lips to meet and mould together.

Kyle stood up, their lips still connected and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck. Feeling Stan's arms go around his waist, Kyle pulled from the kiss and grinned at Stan's swollen lips, his cheek falling against Stan's chest.

"Sorry to break the love fest," Kyle turned to the door, a blonde man stood with a small girl. The girl smiled up at the two as they parted. Kyle walked toward the young girl and brushed his hand against her cheek as he knelt down to her level, grunting as she hugged him.

"Daddy," The girl said softly, looking up at Kenny as he still clung to a newly free Kyle. Kenny looked down at them with a smile, Stan coming to stand beside him. "Uncle Ky isn't locked up anymore, right? He's all free to be mine now?"

Kenny grinned and shook his head, "I think Uncle Stan would be very sad if you took Uncle Ky away from him." Kenny chuckled as his daughter shrugged. "But you can play with Uncle Ky and Clyde if you want whilst Uncle Stan and Pops go talk over on the bench okay?"

The fragile girl nodded, letting Kyle stand up. When he did, she took his hand and took him down the garden, both sitting and talking with the black dog in between them, taking fair strokes at his fur.

Stan sat beside Kenny on the bench, both watching their important people. Kenny smiled as Stan did also. "He's getting better.." Kenny commented.

Stan nodded, "Yeah... Much better. He applied for a job in some nursery school the other day. To teach English," Stan chuckled softly, "Said it was because I was working at a school teaching gym and P.E. Thinks I'm his idol.."

"Obviously." Kenny said, "You've been with him for three years in that one room, holding him and keeping him from hurting himself. Now look at him, he's home, he's happy and he's smiling and having fun."

Both turned to Kyle who was holding Kenny's daughter's hands and swinging them both round. The two stopped and stumbled down the garden. Kenny's daughter pulled her daddy up who laughed and said a quick, "Looks like Daddy's go now," and let himself get dragged off. Kyle sat on Stan's left and snuggled against him, smiling as the familiar voice of his mother and family echoed through the house.

He was thankful, to be free from his prison.


End file.
